Using XAS we intend to investigate the speciation and localization of Ni, Zn, and Se in the metal hyperaccumulating plants Thlaspi goesingense(Ni), T-caerulescens (Zn), and Astragalus bisulcatus (Se). This information will be used to direct research focused on cloning "hyperaccumulation" genes from these plants. The function of these genes will be tested by transformation of a non-accumulating species such as Arabidopsis thaliana. The speciation and localization of metals in these transgenic plants will be investigated using XAS to determine if these plants, containing putative hyperaccumulation genes, are able to transform metals in a similar manner to the hyperaccumulation species.